


Worthy Of The Crown

by city_of_fae



Category: Stalking Jack the Ripper - Kerri Maniscalco
Genre: F/M, Royalty AU, also there's a murder mystery in there, audrey is a dumbass, thomas falls in love sO fast
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 17:05:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18743326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/city_of_fae/pseuds/city_of_fae
Summary: Princess Audrey Rose Wadsworth wants nothing more than to escape the crown that has become her cage. Between her infuriating betrothed, and their wedding date, which grows closer and closer, the deadline for her escape looms before her. Not to mention, someone is killing royals, and she and Thomas have to work together to solve the chilling case. If she doesn’t leave, she’ll be sentence to a life as a pawn. But will her heart, which is slowly falling in love with the boy she swore to hate, her future husband, get in the way of her path to freedom?





	1. Prologue

The weather was perfect the day of the funeral. Unusually perfect for an English December day. Whether in mocking or hope, Audrey Rose couldn’t decide. The sky was clear and bright, the brisk wind stirring the bare branches of the trees outside. Two closed coffins lined the dais, each adorned with the various flowers of their respective country. A requiem could be heard from the choirs outside, the mournful notes captivating the church. 

Her heart ached at the sight of the two coffins, what they signified- 

No – she couldn’t afford to think of that. Not now, not ever. 

What waited beyond was a new life, a new home. It beckoned, called, cried for her. She needed that, now more than ever. 

The wind rustled her hair, threatening to push back the hooded cloak she wore to cover herself. Once she left, there was no going back, no apologies, no return. 

Each step she took away from the church lifted a weight from her heart, and added it to her shoulders. There was no way she could stay, no way she could return to being a royal pawn in that game of politics and country, a game that cared not for her agency, her dreams and hopes and ambitions. 

She had made her decision, and she would not back down. Not now, not ever. 

Dressed in the black of death, the Princess took one last look at the funeral, and turned her back on everything she knew. 

She walked away from the palace, from her family, into the arms of her new life.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they meet,,, its cute

If a long-forgotten god decided to strike her down, then and there, Princess Audrey Rose Wadsworth would’ve had no complaints. Today was the day she would at last meet with her betrothed, Romania’s crown prince, Thomas, and quite frankly, she wished she were dead. 

Before, it’d been so easy to forget she was betrothed to another. So easy to forget that her life, from the moment she’d been born, had been promised to another. That she would never get to choose who she loved. That her life, on matter how hard she tried, how much she rebelled and lost herself in science, would never be hers. Her life belonged to her country, her family, her betrothed – never to herself.

But now, as with her betrothed made his way to the castle she called home? Not so much. 

Or, the treacherous voice inside her whispered, you could run away. Run away and be free to a life of your own, on your own. Isn’t that what you want?

The devil on her shoulder certainly was a wicked thing. 

Part of her longed to run, to throw caution to the wind and leave behind everything she knew. To live her life not the way her country, her advisors, her family decided, but because she wanted to. Sometimes she dreamed it, that far-away life. In the dream she had her own forensics lab, and spent her days surrounded by corpses and students whose eyes held the hunger for knowledge she saw when she looked in the mirror. No-one, certainly no man, dictated how she lived her life. 

But her dream was just a dream – unattainable as wings or the ability to fly. On her own, she would never make it – she’d be caught the moment she tried to escape. Sneaking out to her uncle’s laboratory late at night, which was still on the palace’s premises, was one thing – leaving all together was another. 

She couldn’t do that to her father, who was ruined by her mother’s death, or her brother, who had leaned on her all those years when it only been them two against the world. 

She couldn’t leave them, or the crown that felt as if it were made of thorns, digging into her person with a steady ferocity. As much as she loved that dream, that unattainable life, as much as she longed for it... she knew some things were only dreams. 

A dreamer locked within a gilded cage, was what she was. 

“Audrey Rose, he’s here.” Her cousin Liza called from her position at the window. Dread fluttered through her like a trapped bird. 

She could feel the gates of her freedom swinging shut. 

“Do I have to?” She asked, the words sounded whinier than she intended. Liza simply shot her an annoyed glance, before striding from the window to stand before her. 

“Audrey Rose, I know you’re nervous about meeting him – don’t say you’re not,” she interjected, seeing Audrey open her mouth to complain, “and I know you’ve decided to hate him on principal, which I do agree with, but can’t you give him a chance? Who knows, perhaps he’ll be like you and you two can have beautiful babies and talk science until my ears drop off?”

Pushing the stray curls back from her face, Audrey Rose sighed. “For some reason, dearest cousin, I don’t think that’ll happen. You’ve heard the reports of what he’s like – Romania’s Automaton. Do you really think that’s the type of man I’ll be happy with?” 

Liza raised a groomed brow, her disappointment clear in her tone. “Yes, and you know what the reports say about you, Audrey Rose.”

Yes, she really did. She knew people thought she was odd, with her love of forensics, but being reminded of it hurt. 

A knock sounded at the door – her maid come to dress her for the formal meeting later that night. Stifling a groan, she could already feel the laces of her corset strangling her before the night had even begun. 

***

She could barely breathe. First for nerves, and second for the unwelcoming pressure of her corset, crushing into her ribs and stomach. 

As her betrothed was the visiting party, she was already in the waiting chamber aside the dinner room. Butterflies fluttered in her stomach, nerves swelling in a wave that threatened to drown her. 

“It’s time, little sister.” Nathaniel said, holding out an arm, which she took gratefully. 

Taking a deep breath, she walked into the dining room, not in the slightest bit ready to meet her betrothed. 

She was led to the head of the table by her brother, passing fawning noblemen and women alike, not noticing any of them. She barely remembered sitting down, and trying not to glare at her father when he asked her if she was excited to meet prince Thomas. 

Fanfare halted the little conversation between her and her father, and in walked the Romanian royal party. At the front, was the man she’d dreaded meeting her whole life, and- 

Saints. 

Whoever had painted his portrait should’ve been fired on sight, for he was nothing like she imagined. 

Despite the simmering animosity to what he stood for, symbolised for her, she couldn’t help but note that he was the most beautiful man she’d ever seen. With his beautifully tailored dark suit, the golden rose-embroidered fabric square bringing out the golden flecks in his eyes. He caught her eye across the room, intelligence flashing behind them. 

If things had been different, she wondered if perhaps he’d be the type of man she’d marry, if she married at all. 

She’d heard reports of his intelligence, of his coldness, his referral by English nobles as the ‘Romanian Automaton’, but she’d never met him. Never wanted to. 

He was truly beautiful, his features carved with an elegant hand, much like the statues that lined the palace gardens. 

Like a rose encased in ice – beautiful, but cold. 

That was, until their eyes locked, and what seemed to be pleasant surprise radiating through them. 

Heat washed across her cheeks, his gaze piercing straight through her. She felt someone squeeze her arm, an attempt at comfort – Nathaniel – but she barely registered it. Nerves once more welled up within her; despite the prince’s handsome appearance, she still hadn’t met him, had no idea what he was like. 

People had been preparing her for this moment for her whole life, and she still found herself wishing she could turn back time, or better yet, change the way the world worked so she was finally free to indulge a life of forensics, with or without someone to love. 

“Are you ready, sister?” Nathaniel whispered to her. 

“Never,” She replied truthfully. 

And she wasn’t. 

***

“I’m not going to marry her.” Thomas said, knowing his casual tone would only serve to further irk his father, which happened to be Thomas’ favourite hobby, aside from carving up the dead, of course. 

They were stood at the front of the Romanian royal party, readying themselves to enter the dining hall, and for Thomas to meet the princess for the first time. Daciana’s absent stung, as she was busy touring the continent, and would meet up with them in a few weeks’ time, but he was glad she wasn’t present to witness his father’s admonishment. 

“Don’t be stupid, Thomas. The marriage has been arranged since you were both children, and besides, consider it a miracle her family are even willing to accept you, given your unholy interests.” 

Rolling his eyes – another habit he knew his father absolutely detested – Thomas ignored the hurt that flashed through him. He was used to his father’s harsh words, but it didn’t mean he was immune to it. 

“You don’t have to love her, only marry her. You know it’s best for this country for you to succeed in making an advantageous marriage – you would not be so selfish as to damn your own country for your heart?” 

Hatred bubbled within him, dark and heavy like sludge coursing through his veins. King Richard Abbott Cresswell had the talent of making even the most reasonable of rebuttals from Thomas sound like incredulous, selfish, self-centred claims. 

It was times like these Thomas missed his mother so much it felt like physical ache, the pain tugging at his heart. Sometimes the missing was like a scratch, constantly gnawing, other times an open, bleeding wound. 

Fanfare sounded, and the dining hall doors swung open. His eyes rapidly scanned the room, searching for her, aching to see what type of person he was to spend the rest of his life avoiding, and- 

Saints damn him. 

Despite his resolution to never love anyone more than science, he couldn’t deny the fact she was the most beautiful woman he’d ever seen. 

Her raven hair so beautifully complimented the sharp emerald of her eyes, eyes that contained an intelligence which surprised him. He’d heard the princess was clever, but hadn’t dared to hope she could perhaps share his love of science. But that was a curious, albeit wary, spark to her eyes, inciting tendrils of hope within him, despite how foolish it was, despite his resolution, despite the vow he’d made at his mother’s funeral all those years ago. 

To never love anyone or anything more than science, that was what he’d vowed. Prayers and religion had failed her, the kind queen of Romania, who’s heart seemed to glow with goodness despite her bastard of a husband, even knowing her end was near. He’d promised her, promised himself he would never let another into his heart, aside from Daciana. It was simple mathematics, simple cause to affect – the more people he opened himself to, the more chance of being hurt, of having his heart shattered just as it was when his mother had passed from the earth. 

Never again, he’d promised himself. 

As he stared at her, the odd snippets of rumours he’d heard flashed through his mind. Stories of her intelligence, her passion for learning, her wit – he’d thought they were all made up, embellishments told to him by advisors who saw only the strategic alliance in such a marriage, not seeing the heart of the boy who longed, consciously or no, for someone to love him. 

Perhaps... just perhaps, he thought to himself, the rumours were true. He hoped. 

He felt his father’s gaze on him, and carefully wiped his face of all possible emotion, partly out of spite. 

It was time to meet the princess.


End file.
